Guardian of the Forest of Menos
The Guardian of the Forest of Menos is an Adjuchas-class Hollow that leads the Hollows who reside in the Forest of Menos. His actual name is unknown. AppearanceEdit The Guardian of the Forest of Menos is a large Adjuchas-class Hollow. He has a large shell-like appendage on his back, which is also where his tail stems from. His Hollow hole is located on the left side of his chest and he wears a large body wrap around his waist.1 PersonalityEdit He has shown to be very cunning as he sets up traps for intruders in the forest, such as capturing Nel Tu, Pesche Guatiche, andDondochakka Birstanne in order to lure Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Uryū Ishida, Yasutora Sado, and Bawabawa into a trap. The Guardian of the Forest of Menos is familiar with Ashido Kanō and has fought him many times in the past. Because of their conflict, he has a hatred for Ashido and tries to set up traps for him every chance he gets.1 PlotEdit Hueco Mundo arcEdit After Runuganga sends Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends to the Menos Forest, the Guardian and his fellow Adjuchas gather to discuss the intrusion. A Hollow arrives with a report from Las Noches, so they head into the forest in order to kill the intruders.2He orders the captured Nel Tu and her friends locked up before wondering about the recent events. When an underling insists that the reports from Las Noches were correct, the Guardian reminds him that they did not account for the involvement of Ashido Kanō. He is informed that a fellow Adjuchas was killed and that Ashido was definitely involved so decides to use Nel to his advantage.1 The Guardian uses Nel and her friends to lure Ichigo so that he could trap the group and kill them. He has his underlings ambush them in the forest as he confronts Ashido and Rukia, insisting their friends are about to die. Ashido and the Guardian begin to fight, trading blows before the Guardian's arms are cut off. Wounded, he is informed that the Reiatsu of his underlings has vanished and he curses Ashido. He then tried to sneak attack Ashido but Rukia attacks and encases the Adjuchas in ice, allowing Ashido to deliver the finishing blow.3 Powers & AbilitiesEdit The Guardian of the Forest of Menos is the most powerful Hollow in the Forest of Menos, which is why he was given his title and granted leadership in the forest.3 Tail Whipping: The Guardian's main weapon is his tail. He uses this to whip Ashido, but he manages to block his tail.3 Appendage Stretch: He has the ability to stretch several long appendages from his back. If this doesn't work, the Guardian can extend his tail into the ground and attack from below the surface.3 Cero: The Menos Forest Guardian was also shown to shoot a red Cero from his mouth by opening it.3 TriviaEdit * An Adjuchas that greatly resembles the Guardian appears and attacks Muramasa whilst he is in the Forest of Menos. The Spirit manages to swiftly manifest his blade and cut down the Hollow.4